WinTuition
WinTuition was a show with a school-oriented theme in which three contestants competed to answer questions on general school-based subjects in an attempt to win $50,000 in college tuition. Gameplay Main Game The main game was divided into twelve levels, or "grades", with each level containing question material appropriate to that particular grade. The subject of each grade was announced before the question was asked. All three players started the game with 500 points. Round 1: Elementary School (1st-5th Grade) One buzz-in question per grade level was asked for the first four grades, while in 5th grade every player had a chance to score. Correct answers were worth 100 points each; missed questions cost that player 100 points. Round 2: Middle School (6th-8th Grade) Questions in this round had several correct answers, each of which was worth 250 points. Each player got to give one answer, starting with whoever buzzed in first, after which they could try to give answers to any or all remaining parts of the question. A miss cost the player no points but froze him/her out of the rest of the question. Four correct answers were possible in 6th and 7th grades, seven correct in 8th; after all three grades had been played, the lowest-scoring player was "expelled" from the game. The first player to give a correct answer in this round won a $200 bonus prize, either as a gift certificate for Domino's Pizza or as quarters ostensibly for "washing machines". Round 3: High School (9th-12th Grade) Players alternated answering questions, starting with the leader. Correct answers scored 500 points, while wrong ones deducted 500. In addition, each player could use a "Cut Class" card once in this round, forcing the opponent to answer the question. The buzzers were not used for this round. Senior Year Showdown After the 12th grade question, the "Senior Year Showdown" was played, focusing on a single subject chosen from two alternatives offered by Summers. Players continued to answer alternating questions each worth 500 points, starting with the leader. As soon as a player missed a question, he/she was out of the round, meaning that the trailing player would have a chance to catch up if the leader made a mistake. The player with the most points won the game and moved on to the WinTution Final Exam bonus round. Bonus Round: The $50,000 Final Exam Seated at the "Desk of Destiny" (a small wooden school desk), the winner had 60 seconds to answer up to 10 questions in various subjects. A la Win Ben Stein's Money, he/she could not return to passed or missed questions. Every time the answer was correct, it showed a green box at the bottom, but a wrong answer or a "Pass" showed a red box for the correct answer at the bottom. Each correct answer was worth $250, and getting 10 correct in 60 seconds won the $50,000 scholarship. Interactive Online Game WinTuition once had its own online interactive game where you were allowed to play along with the show through GSN's very own website in 2002. itv_win1.jpg Rating Music Scooter Pietch Trivia On segues, to commercial breaks, one child called The Answer Kid would give viewer information related to a previously asked question. Also home viewer questions along with the answers. A flag with the Game Show Network logo was next to Marc's entrance door. The classroom where the game is played is called "Cronin Hall" according to the window above the entrance doors. It refers to then network CEO, Rich Cronin, who has led the campaign for more original programming. Four contestants won $50,000 towards their college education. They were Jose from December 9, 2002, Brian from January 13, 2003, Ben from January 20, 2003, and Mike from April 1, 2003. WinTuition became a BigJon PC Game. Scooter Pietsch also did the music for the short running battles of the sexes game show called Sex Wars. This was the first GSN Original to use the word "Win" in its title, the second was Winsanity in 2016. Additional Page WinTuition/Catchphrases Links Rules for WinTuition April Fool's episode of WinTuition with Kennedy as host Category:Academic Quiz Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2002 premieres Category:2003 endings Category:Deducts Value for Wrong Guess